Fiesta
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: Ridley and Link go to their schools fiesta. One Shot


Ridley stood there after Ethan, Lena, John, and Liv all ran off to the Ferris wheel together obviously hoping for some romance while here. After being here a year she is supposed to go to school events, or at least that's what her mother says.

"Psst" she scoffs watching the couples running off.

She stands there lollipop in hand whilst no one dares to walk by her. She then feels a presence near her, closer then anyone would get other than her friends of course. She rolled her eyes realizing who it was turning around to face him. She looks at the dark haired boy staring at her. Link.

"Hey there shrinky-dink" she says with a smirk to Link.

"So Rid, I'm guessing Ethan's with Lena and Liv's with John" he says to her.

"When are they not?" she says beginning to walk away when his hand grabs her wrist.

"Well, where are you going?" he says with that goofy grin on his face.

"Any where but here" she said turning away.

"Lena will kill me if she knows I let you go home and not have, oh I don't know, have FUN" he says to her.

She rolls her eyes for the act, though she's happy he stopped her, hoping he would.

"Fine I guess I can stay a little while, I'm hungry anyway", she says throwing her lollipop away.

They begin walking across the street of the Fiesta to the food area. She's never heard of a 'Fiesta' since she never stays in a place for long. She walked in silence with Link. A few people stopped to say hi to him, mainly the girls, hoping to get his attention. He says hi back but they keep on walking, until Ridley sees her. Off in the distance, Savannah Snow spotted Link heading straight for them.

"Hey Link", she says to him.

"Hi" he says awkwardly.

Ridley rolls her eyes tapping her foot waiting for this to end. She looks up at them to notice Link staring away from Savannah whilst she talks to him.

"Yea, ok, awesome" he mumbles to her while she keeps talking.

Savannah keeps on talking till Ridley can't help but burst "Savannah I'm trying so hard to be nice, though everyone knows I'm not, so if you don't leave, don't be surprised to end up forgetting your whole night"

Savannah looks at her bewildered but just stomps away.

"Thanks" Link says to her.

"It wasn't for you. She was annoying me", she says yet again knowing he was part of the reason.

"Well thanks anyway" he says.

She gets her food and eats it quickly, and then they both get up and walk to the rides.

"Wanna go on the ferris wheel?" he asks her.

"Why would I go on the ferris wheel with you? What makes you think I'd go on anything here, much less with you?" she spats in his face.

"Wow what's with you?" he asks with a look of shock in his eyes.

"Nothing!" she says crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok, well it seems like you won't go on any other ride so why not this?" he asks.

"Because I don't want to go on with _YOU_?" she barks at him.

"I'm, sorry" he says mouth agape and a look of hurt in his eyes. She looks away not able to look him in the eye, stomping away leaving him there deserted.

Ridley looks down hoping no one can see the look of regret in her eyes when she bumps into someone.

"Watch it—" she stops noticing the wildly curly black hair "Lena"

"Rid what's up, please tell me you not going home! I sent Link to find you" Lena says as Ridley notices Ethan, John, and Liv behind her.

"Great, you _sent _him" she says spatting at herself.

"Not exactly" she hears the voice of the boy she abandoned behind her.

She turns around slowly looking him up in the eye. She can feel the presence of her friends disappearing, angry they were leaving her alone.

He touches her arm looking her deeply in the eyes opening his mouth, about to say something but closes it. She feels his eyes examining her gold dark caster eyes looking for something, maybe some clarity.

He opens his mouth again finally finding his voice saying to her "What happened? I thought we were getting along, when ever we do you burst in anger" he says with a pause signing "You push me away"

"I have to go" she says releasing a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

She runs away trying to hold in tears, though miserably failing.

"Ridley!" she could hear Lena scream.

She wipes her tears away running ahead only turning around for a second to see them all walking the other way. She runs home straight to her bedroom before Macon or her mother could see her. Sadly her sister Reece saw her and followed her up.

Ridley lay on her bed wiping away all her tears and re-applying her makeup. She takes out nail polish, hoping to look as though she cares for nothing. Reece comes in looking at her rudely.

"Of course you left early always thinking your better than everyone" Reece says trying to look in her eyes and see what was really happening.

Ridley then made the mistake of looking in her sisters eyes and Reece gasped.

"Ridley!" she says running towards her "Are you ok what happened?"

"Nothing please just leave me alone" Ridley says holding in the tears.

"Ridley really what happened?" Reece pushes.

"Just leave ok!" she screams at her. Reece gets up and walks out.

Ridley sits there alone wiping away her last tear hearing a knock on her door.

"Reece I said go away!" she says as a head pops out of the door.

"Not Reece" he says walking in.

"How'd you get here?" Ridley asks him.

"You know, super speed, and Macon loves me" he says as a joke but she doesn't crack a smile.

He sits down looking serious now, no more jokes.

"Ridley, I've told you time after time, and I'll tell you again. You're the one, Rid. I don't care if your good or bad or both. I know you have some feelings for me otherwise you would have had me sent out here in a second. Please, Rid, please just tell me you still care, because if you don't then I'll leave you alone. Only if that's what you really want though" he says finding clarity.

She looks him in the eye with a tad bit of a smile, though it soon fades into a frown "Link I'm sorry but you already know, I don't feel, I don't love, so stop pushing it"

He has a single cold laugh escape his lips as he says "Funny, Rid. Didn't you come here become good because you _love _Lena like a sister. Weren't you the first one to run after me when I got hurt. I think you can love, but you choose not to"

He begins walking out the door but turns around to her walking up to her. He gives her a sweet kiss only for a second though. He looks hurt as he walks out the door.

"Hope you had fun at the fiesta" he says as he leaves.

She touched her lips with a smile coming to a conclusion, she did have fun at the fiesta.


End file.
